


Extra, Extra!

by JehBeeEh



Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [16]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Horrible tabloid headlines, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Press and Tabloids, Ridiculousness, Steve has wings?, Tony Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: In a horrible universe where tabloids rule all, our favourite superhusbands have to deal with some... odd headlines from time to time. And some that hit closer to home.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780483
Comments: 22
Kudos: 111
Collections: Team Fluff





	Extra, Extra!

**Author's Note:**

> For the Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff - Prompt: Angst - Alcoholism  
> This is set in Universe 5079, which is known as the 'trashi-verse'... I swear there are some weird weird universes out there...

“What are you laughing about?”

“Did you see this headline?!” Tony threw the rag across the table to Steve.

“ _Superhusbands on the brink of collapse after store patrons see them arguing over peanut butter,_ ” Steve read out loud. He looked up at Tony. “The crunchy versus smooth debate will cause our divorce?”

“Apparently. I’ll call the lawyers when I get to the office,” he smirked at Steve, who was taking out the jar of smooth peanut butter from the cupboard.

***

“Steven?”

“Yes, love?”

“Where is your wedding ring?”

“Oh no! Did I forget to put it back on after we finished working on my bike?” Steve feigned shock and horror.

“Is that what we’re calling it now? _Working_ on your bike?”

“We can call it whatever we want,” Steve winked back.

“Back to that beautiful band of yours. Did you really do it on purpose?”

“Not completely. I realized after we got in the elevator and I was too lazy to get back out and go get it. Besides, it’s just a quick lunch. And, if anyone catches a pictures, at least, we’ll know what the headlines tomorrow will be.”

Tony slapped his husband’s bicep before reaching for his hand, shaking his head slightly. “Pepper’s going to hate you for this.”

***

“I swear they do not know what to write anymore,” Steve mumbled to himself.

“I thought we agreed that was the case years ago, darling. What now?”

“They took a picture of me grabbing Sue by the waist on our last battle-“

“When you pulled her out of the way from that alien robot chicken thing?”

“Yes, that one. Apparently, I am cheating on you now, and you and Mister Fantastic are turning into evil villains as you plot our demise. They’re calling you Superior Iron Man and The Maker?”

Tony pondered the notion for a second, not seriously though. “Well, that would be a good origin story.”

Steve sighed heavily. He could deal with the tabloids when it was about just the two of them, but when they threw their friends and teammates in the mix, Steve hated it.

Tony walked around the counter to wrap his arms around Steve’s waist. “It’ll be fine. I’ll call Reid and get it all sorted out. I’m sure him and Sue are laughing about it.”

***

Tony was lying in bed, when he felt arms wrap around his waist and pull him close. He smiled to himself.

“Good morning, darling. Up for some Saturday morning fun, are we?”

“Mmm,” Steve hummed into his neck. “How about we spend the whole day in bed. Just you and me. Ignore the world for a bit?”

Tony stilled. “Steven, you only say that after we’ve had a particularly grueling week – which we have not had, or after you read something particularly nasty about one of us, usually me actually. What’s going on?”

“That is not true. I just want to spend some quality time with my husband, showing him how much I am madly in love with every single millimetre of his body.”

“You’re using the metric system; I know something’s up now. Spill, Cap!”

“Okay, maybe I am trying to spare you, just a bit. It’s dumb, and it’ll upset you, and it’ll be gone tomorrow anyways. Can’t we just forget the world exists, please?”

Tony managed to shuffle and turn to face Steve, leveling him with a look he knew was unfair but would get Steve talking. “Do I have to ask JARVIS about it?”

“They doctored pictures of you coming out of a bar drunk last night. Story says you fell off the wagon, drank out the bar, basically. Reason is bullshit too, something made up about us.” Steve cupped his face with his large, warm hand, hoping it’d help calm his husband a little. “All of it doesn’t matter, though. We both know it’s not real. The people that matter _know_ it’s not real, okay?”

Tony just looked at him, rage filling his eyes. “Who was it?” he asked, his voice much to soft for the absolute fury brewing inside him.

“It doesn’t matter Tony-“

“I am going to sue the living daylights out of them!”

“We both know that will do nothing. Trust me, I want to see all of them perish just as much as the next person, but if you go through with this, it’ll just show J.J. what sets you off, and he will use it against you even more. You know that.”

“It’s not true.” Tony was pleading, which he never did. Like Steve hated for their friends to be drawn into their fake messes, Tony couldn’t stand having his past alcoholism thrown back at him. He could handle all of it, everything they threw at him, he could let it wash off him… but not this one. It had almost torn him and his husband apart, almost cost him his team, his company, his whole life. Every few months the story came back in some form, but never quite like this. It had been almost a year since the last time the story had surfaced, so it felt even worse. “Steve, it’s not true!”

“I know, my love. I know,” Steve comforted him. He easily lifted Tony onto his lap, cradling him to his chest. “Trust me, we all know it isn’t true. If we just ignore it, it’ll go away.”

“I’m not touching that ever again, I promised-“

“I remember. You do not have to defend yourself. Not to me, or anyone that matters. Stark men are made of iron, right? You are the toughest one of all of us.”

Tony smiled, a small one, but still. He tilted his head up to look at Steve, placing a soft kiss to his lips. “Can we stay in bed all day?”

“Pretty sure that was my idea,” Steve teased before diving back in for another kiss.

***

“Well now I’ve heard everything!” Tony laughed hysterically.

Steve just raised an eyebrow at him. Tony tried to explain but couldn’t control his laughter long enough to spew out more than the odd syllable. Steve stepped closer to look at the magazine in front of him and had to re-read the sentence three times.

“WINGS?!” he exclaimed, making Tony double over in laughter even more. “They think the super-soldier program gave me _wings_?! What the actual…”

“I. can’t. breathe!”

“Who writes this shit?”

Tony finally managed to catch his breath, wiping the tears from his eyes on a napkin before he looked at Steve with as serious a face as he could manage. “Maybe now I’ll be able to fall backwards so you can catch me, for a change? We’ll need to practice our grab and fly too, just to make sure you don’t miss.”

“Stop it!”

“The mental image. It KILLS ME!”

“It’s really not that funny. We _should_ sue them.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know anymore... Back to regularly schedule MCU fluff very soon, I promise ;)


End file.
